


Sonata

by Talvi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Un piano en la noche. Un joven. Una pasión.





	Sonata

La obscuridad llenando cada uno de los rincones de esta habitación. Un peculiar aroma a incienso. Suaves acordes de piano cortando el silencio. Delicados sonidos proyectándose al espacio. Mis dedos en las teclas blanquinegras, jugueteando, resbalándose, deslizándose, corriendo de una a otra para lograr esta música que llena el ambiente, con color de oscuridad y aroma a incienso.

La presencia de un delicioso joven inquieta mi soledad. Lo siento, quise decir: un exquisito adolescente. No estoy seguro de que combinación queda realmente perfecta con este ser que me acompaña.

_Si, sé que estás allí. Puedo verte en mi mente: bellamente ataviado con tu vestimenta del siglo XXI, tus costosos jeans oscuros; tu camisa negra, costosa también, con los botones superiores desabrochados, en ese infantil gesto seductor que te esfuerzas en mantener._

Y las notas siguen fluyendo, una tras otra, de este piano que más que amigo es amante. Y la oscuridad sigue rodeándome. Y el aroma a incienso que se va tiñiendo del maravilloso aroma de un ser humano.

_¿Vas a salir? ¿A dónde?_

El muchacho no responde. Continúa apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada que se pierde en las tinieblas.

"¿Vas a salir? ¿A dónde?"

Tal vez hablando en voz alta consiga una respuesta de tu parte.

"¿Y bien?"

La música se detiene de pronto.

_Interrumpí mi sonata favorita solo para hablarte. Hazme creer que vale la pena._

Me acerco hacia ti atravesando la fina capa de neblina nocturna que cubre la distancia que nos separa. Trato de que mis movimientos sean lo suficientemente lentos para que puedas notarlos y mi cercanía física no te resulte sorpresiva.

"¿Por qué crees que voy a salir?"

Si. Por fin una voz diferente a la mía invade el lugar.

_Adoro tu voz. Despierta en mí tantas sensaciones encontradas…un exigente deseo erótico, al parecer insaciable, al mismo tiempo que este anhelo de dejar tu belleza pura e inmaculada para siempre…_

"Si, voy a salir."

Esa voz casi infantil que siempre interrumpe mis baratos monólogos telepáticos.

_Salir. Quizás a…¿buscar compañía para lo que resta de esta noche?. Anda, diviértete, sé que volverás por mi horas antes de que salga el sol._

"Odio que siempre creas que eres lo único importante en mi vida…"

_Sé que lo soy._

"Cállate"

El aroma de tu cuerpo impregnándose en mi ser.

_No entiendo porqué a veces disfrutas esgrimiendo esta máscara de frialdad conmigo. Admítelo, soy todo lo que tienes._

"No es cierto"

El contacto de mis dedos con cada una partículas de piel que forman tu rostro.

_Quédate._

"Voy a salir. No soy de tu propiedad. Puedo hacer lo que quiera."

Mis labios rozando los tuyos y mis dedos entrelazándose en la seda de tu cabello.

_Ámame._

"Basta… Estoy…harto…"

Un sorpresivo escalofrío recorriendo tu pequeño cuerpo.

_Deja de engañarte._

Tu dulce tono de voz ahora nuevamente coloreado con la tonalidad angelical que tanto te caracteriza.

"¿Puedes terminar de tocar la Sonata?"

Bingo.

Salida olvidada.

Eres mío de nuevo.

_Cuando quieras._

De nuevo sentado frente al piano, dejo que mis dedos recorran sus teclas ahora teniéndote como espectador principal.

Espectador privilegiado en esta melodía armoniosa, como nuestra unión; eterna, como mi existencia; intensa, como tu vida; maldita, como nuestro amor.


End file.
